mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Dancer/Gallery
Season five Amending Fences Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Filly Moon Dancer "I read ahead" S5E12.png Filly Moon Dancer "you need to add the molasses first" S5E12.png Filly Moon Dancer "I've got the wrong book" S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Moon Dancer looks through the hole S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I'm trying to study" S5E12.png Moon Dancer groans S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking to the library S5E12.png Canterlot library exterior shot S5E12.png Canterlot library interior shot S5E12.png Moon Dancer studying in silence S5E12.png Moon Dancer studying intensely S5E12.png Twilight crosses behind Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight pretending to be surprised S5E12.png Twilight greets Moon Dancer in the library S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight S5E12.png Twilight speeding off-screen S5E12.png Moon Dancer continues studying S5E12.png Twilight sneaks up on Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight tries to talk to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer shushing Twilight S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices the bubble around her S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer inside a magic bubble S5E12.png Moon Dancer asks about the bubble S5E12.png Moon Dancer "for what purpose?" S5E12.png|"For what purpose?" Twilight "'cause we're friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer dispels the bubble of silence S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer about to argue S5E12.png Moon Dancer taking a book off the shelf S5E12.png Moon Dancer getting annoyed S5E12.png Moon Dancer places book back on the shelf S5E12.png Moon Dancer goes back to studying S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in shock S5E12.png Ponies shushing Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer talking to her book S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I don't have parties!" S5E12.png Twilight talking to Moon Dancer as a book drawing S5E12.png Moon Dancer calls Twilight "Twilight Twinkle" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I just need to be alone" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "without some crazy pony trying to make friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "how did you get into my book" S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer on a bridge S5E12.png Twilight "you'd be amazed how much you can pick up" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "it's one of Hayscartes' methods" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "of course! he's a genius!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer in stunned surprise S5E12.png Moon Dancer in Twilight's old tower home S5E12.png Moon Dancer perusing Twilight's books S5E12.png Twilight "I never had you over?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer levitates Principles of Magic first edition S5E12.png Moon Dancer "didn't I give this to you?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I even wrote something!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer reads her own message to Twilight S5E12.png Moon Dancer feeling offended S5E12.png Moon Dancer places Principles of Magic back on the shelf S5E12.png Twilight "reminders of what a bad friend I was" S5E12.png Twilight giving Moon Dancer the tower key S5E12.png Twilight gives Moon Dancer free access to the tower S5E12.png Moon Dancer levitating the tower key S5E12.png Moon Dancer straightens her glasses S5E12.png Moon Dancer annoyed "what?" S5E12.png Twilight "have dinner with our old friends tonight" S5E12.png Moon Dancer declines Twilight's invitation S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I'm reorganizing my biology scrolls" S5E12.png Twilight trying to reach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer brushes off Twilight's hoof S5E12.png Moon Dancer "the last thing I need" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "a bunch of ridiculous friend-making" S5E12.png Moon Dancer descending the tower steps S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I tried friendship" S5E12.png Moon Dancer about to leave the tower S5E12.png Moon Dancer stops at the tower doors S5E12.png Moon Dancer looks up at Twilight S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer "can I go now?" S5E12.png Twilight "Moon Dancer, please" S5E12.png Minuette asks Spike to tell the sleepover story S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I've read that" S5E12.png Twilight trying to change the subject S5E12.png Conversation focused on Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "yeah, it's true" S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Twilight teleports outside the restaurant S5E12.png Twilight calling out to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away from the restaurant S5E12.png Twilight teleports in front of Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight "you've gotta give friendship a chance!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer levitates Twilight with her magic S5E12.png Moon Dancer moves Twilight behind her S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away from Twilight and Spike S5E12.png Twilight imagining Moon Dancer's party S5E12.png Moon Dancer setting the party table S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer "thank you so much for coming" S5E12.png Moon Dancer looks at Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer asks if Twilight is coming S5E12.png Moon Dancer looking around for Twilight S5E12.png Minuette tongue-tied S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer disappointed S5E12.png Minuette "we'll still have fun, right?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the Canterlot library S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices something on the ground S5E12.png Moon Dancer excited to find a book S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices something else on the ground S5E12.png Moon Dancer excited to find another book S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices something else S5E12.png Moon Dancer looking at trail of books S5E12.png Moon Dancer collecting books one by one S5E12.png Moon Dancer levitating stacks of books S5E12.png Moon Dancer's books go flying S5E12.png Moon Dancer discovers the party scene S5E12.png Moon Dancer "what is this?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "it's a party for you" S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party horn in Moon Dancer's mouth S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer "come on in!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I don't do parties" S5E12.png Moon Dancer crumples her party hat S5E12.png Moon Dancer starting to leave the party S5E12.png Twilight teleports in front of Moon Dancer again S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle "I think it's my fault" S5E12.png Twilight "I was so focused on my studies" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "big deal!" S5E12.png Twilight "now that I realize how important friendship is" S5E12.png Twilight "make up for my mistake with a new party" S5E12.png Twilight pleading with Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight offering a pinata stick to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you think this is gonna do it, huh?" S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "the first time I put myself out there" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you didn't even bother to show up!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "I was humiliated!" S5E12.png|"I was humiliated!" Moon Dancer "never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again" S5E12.png Moon Dancer venting her sorrows S5E12.png Moon Dancer's tearful and angry outburst S5E12.png Moon Dancer blows up in frustration S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Moon Dancer in despair S5E12.png Twilight "can't make up for the way I hurt you" S5E12.png Twilight "don't let my mistake be the reason" S5E12.png Twilight consoling Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer wiping her tears away S5E12.png Moon Dancer gives Twilight a tearful smile S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer in happy tears S5E12.png Twilight apologizing to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight "seeing how my actions affected you" S5E12.png Moon Dancer moved by Twilight's words S5E12.png Moon Dancer thanks Twilight S5E12.png Moon Dancer "never realized how much I needed to hear that" S5E12.png Twilight offers a friendly hoof to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight about to pull Moon Dancer into a hug S5E12.png Twilight hugging Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer returns Twilight's hug S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer wiping tears away S5E12.png Moon Dancer "come on, everypony!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer and Pinkie "right?" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie and Moon Dancer "right!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon S5E12.png Moon Dancer sharing her books S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer hugging her sister S5E12.png Moon Dancer waves goodbye to her sister S5E12.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike say goodbye to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer "thank you for helping me" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "even if they are my old friends" S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer hugging S5E12.png Twilight "we'll come back and visit soon" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you've still gotta teach me" S5E12.png Spike approaching Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer levitating Spike's gift S5E12.png Moon Dancer tearing up at Spike's gift S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png Twilight giving a lecture about cutie marks S5E25.png Spike sleeping next to the projector S5E25.png Moon Dancer lightly nudging Spike awake S5E25.png Spike wakes up from his nap S5E25.png Spike startled S5E25.png Spike juggling the projector slides S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Season six Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie pulls out wallet of photos S6E11.png Pinkie points at photo of Mayor Mare S6E11.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts in chemistry class S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts grow a flower S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png A Health of Information Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset and Twilight in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Twilight looks at Moon Dancer and friends MLPTM.png Ponies looking at big mess of cake MLPTM.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied ponies charging with a net S9E2.png Fancy Pants with ribbon around his eyes S9E2.png Rarity catches Sombrafied ponies in net S9E2.png Pinkie and AJ tie up Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ see ponies flying overhead S9E2.png The Point of No Return Moon Dancer sees Twilight enter S9E5.png Twilight happy to see Moon Dancer S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "no real reason" S9E5.png Moon Dancer "it's good to see you!" S9E5.png Moon Dancer "just meeting my friend" S9E5.png Moon Dancer gestures to First Folio S9E5.png First Folio "good to meet you!" S9E5.png First Folio "your picture is still up" S9E5.png Moon Dancer "left the library moons ago" S9E5.png Twilight shakes her head at Moon Dancer S9E5.png First Folio "she was forced to leave" S9E5.png First Folio feeling sorry for Dusty Pages S9E5.png First Folio "she loved the library" S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "forced to leave?" S9E5.png First Folio "yuh-huh, uh-huh" S9E5.png First Folio "perfect librarian record" S9E5.png First Folio "until one careless pony" S9E5.png First Folio "ruined it all" S9E5.png Moon Dancer asks Twilight if she's okay S9E5.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Unicorn 1 "it's all we can do" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle looking worried S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Thorax "won't fool them for long" S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "how are you all here?" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle crying tears of pride S9E25.png Spike "the more creatures who know" S9E25.png Pinkie Pie "you had it all figured out!" S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I almost lost my way!" S9E25.png Twilight "everycreature here has reminded me" S9E25.png Ponies and creatures standing together S9E25.png Starlight, Celestia, Luna, and Discord appear S9E25.png Unicorns listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E25.png The Last Problem Ponies, changelings, and Hippogriffs at coronation S9E26.png Coronation audience gasps in shock S9E26.png Twilight and characters on purple background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 40 page 5.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Playskool Moondancer.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg pt:Moon Dancer/Galeria